wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Bill Hasley
GENERAL Birth Name: Bill Hasley Race: Werewolf Age: 39 Gender: Male Occupation: Retired (Former Administrator of Cobalt, AL) Birthplace: Goodhope; IL Current Location: Mongomery; Alabama Family Relations: Wife and Kids; two daughters, pet dog Mick, close friend Orville, his wife and children. (to them he's known as Uncle Bill) Weapon Proficiencies : Fists,Hand Guns, Rifles, Shot Guns, Melee, and Small Blades Other Items Owned: House in Montgomery, Car (Usually stays in Montgomery) 2010 Soft Tail Fatboy LO Motorcycle, pack of clothes. BACKGROUND Born in Illinois he was told that he was going to go through more then the normal changes when he was approaching 13. He was taken camping a few weeks after his 14th birthday. They only packed a few blankets and hiked miles into the deep woods. His parents told him it was bed time, and tucked him in. After they tucked him in they disappeared into the night. Young Bill woke up wanting a drink of water, and was surprised to find he was alone. Bill was feeling dizzy and as if his skin was on too tight soon the fire went out and all he saw was the light of the moon. The moon filling his mind, it seemed too close, too large. The weight of the beams seemed to be crush him. Nothing but the moon. An orbiting rock reflecting the light of the sun half a world a way. Something so far away and yet so powerful... After his first change his parents focused on their son's future and keeping his secret. He loved traveling; the wind in his hair and the sound of his Harley. He really only made one friend in his youth,Orville. He was a solemn boy who kept in contact with Bill. They stayed friends even when his family decided to move again. Bill got a job at Cobalt Inc. as a sales man. He quickly worked his way up the ranks but always made sure travel was included in the job description. He eventually became a CEO in the company which he was fine with, as long as he could travel and see more and more of the world. During his years with the company he met a wonderful woman who he married and had two beautiful daughters. While Bill was making his life so was Orv, he had married his high school sweet heart, Laurna, they had four boys including twins. He would stop by and see them whenever he was remotely in the area, it varied from whole weekends of drinking with Orv to just stoppin in to say hello. He would regularly mail gifts and letters to Orv's whole family. Bill worked for the company for many years until he retired and decided to see more then just America. Free from work he decides to travel and see the world. Personality: Happy go lucky with a hard streak if he is pushed. Fears: Bill with his love of being free hates being stuck or traped. APPEARANCE Tall and medium build. Facial Appearance: Slightly weathered, stubble, small scar on his cheek. Clothing: Motorcycle jacket, jeans, and sunglasses Posts involved in The night drags out Study - Assigning a Mission Arrival Category:Characters Category:Lycans